


【TK】偽病嬌(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 偽骨科/TK/有些病老實說病不病已經不是重點了，也許病嬌的是作者...
Kudos: 7





	【TK】偽病嬌(完)

堂本光一最後還是離開了堂本剛，在大學畢業典禮後的第三天，留了一封信在堂本剛的床頭。

他拿著小皮箱離開宅邸時管家還塞了一個盒子給他，等他坐在車站等車前打開才知道，裡面裝的是自己少數喜歡的食物生薑燒。

「也許佐藤管家才是唯一真心待見過我的吧…」

小口小口將還有餘熱的生薑燒吃進幾天沒有好好進食的胃裡，堂本光一想起腸胃不好的堂本剛，不知道他會不會好好吃飯呢…

夜行巴士緩緩駛入車站，堂本光一拎著小皮箱上車，看著待了二十幾年的城市夜間依舊繁華熱鬧，而自己自始自終都像是旁觀者般，從來沒有融入過。坐在窗邊的位置上看著窗外，有個小小的身影急忙往巴士方向跑來，堂本光一心裡一揪，想著該不會是堂本剛來找自己了，當身影越來越近時才看清，原來只是個差點錯過車班的普通乘客啊…

「呵呵...」堂本光一發出無聲的笑，對自己抱持的瑰麗幻想覺得可笑，堂本剛才不會管他死活，因為他從來不把堂本光一當作一回事，無論是名義上的哥哥或是同校同學，可能連床伴也稱不上吧。

巴士啟動開出車站，堂本光一索性閉上眼睛休息，他累了，不想再去證明什麼了，反正到頭來，這麼努力迎合著身邊的人的自己，永遠都是不被需要的那個，得不到任何人的愛。  
\--  
等到堂本剛發現堂本光一離開時已經是一周後的事情了。

「剛少爺，餐點已經做好了，您要現在用餐嗎？」管家站在畫室外頭不敢敲門，只能稍微大聲點呼喊。

吭噹－

似乎是什麼東西砸在門的另一側，聽上去像是金屬製品卻又有些重量，管家雖然擔心卻也不敢越矩，只能繼續默默站在門外等著。

畫室裡的堂本剛滿身顏料，紅的藍的紫的都有，圓潤的臉龐有大半沾著斑斕的色塊，所有家具都被他砸爛後倒上五顏六色的油漆，用來雕刻的鑿刀將法式貴妃椅所有木製的地方一刀一刀砍掉，那是堂本光一曾經靠躺在上面讓自己作畫的椅子。

「為什麼要走───」

咬著牙將字句擠出，空蕩的畫室裡只有自己，堂本剛丟下鑿刀用雙手緊緊揪著頭髮，原本黑色的髮絲也染上不同顏色的顏料，此時更顯得圓眸的腥紅。

「為什麼說話不算話！」

將腳邊半開的油漆桶潑向唯一空白的牆，那牆兩邊還有紅綢掛著，有時後堂本光一會站在牆前面練習一些舞蹈動作，陪著作畫的堂本剛。  
現在堂本剛把它毀了，潑上各種顏色的油漆，再拿起工具把紅綢割得破爛。

「為什麼連你也不要吱呦…」

頹坐在破壞殆盡的畫室裡，堂本剛突然像洩氣的氣球般疲軟倒在地上，每一吸氣都能聞到噁心刺鼻的油漆味，頭開始發痛。在發現已經不可能有人進來畫室將自己帶走後，努力撐起身體走向唯一的出口把門推開。

「佐藤，把畫室燒了。」

管家伸手要扶堂本剛的手被拍開，看著扶著牆走路遙逛的身影，管家內心有說不出的心疼。

「喔，那些蓋上白布的畫不准弄髒弄壞，如果誰敢毀了它們，我就毀了他。」

最後落在管家眼裡的是堂本剛猙獰的臉龐，和疲憊的微小身影。  
\--  
「長瀨，光一現在在哪間公司上班？」

站在臥室裡撥打電話給長瀨智也，要不是從小到大的交情與家族世交，堂本剛巴不得把他撕碎，就是他唆使光一離開的。

『欸？他沒跟你說嗎？等等啊…』

即使知道長瀨為人，卻無法遏止堂本剛顫抖的雙手，只能極力維持聲音聽起來與平常無異。

『小剛，我待會把公司名稱發給你吧，現在突然找不到，不好意思啊！』

「好，那就麻煩你了，謝謝。」

掛掉電話後，堂本剛手握著手機盯著螢幕，直到收到訊息已經是半小時後的事了。在收到簡訊的瞬間堂本剛露出無比快樂的表情，他終於知道堂本光一在哪裡了。

心情愉悅的堂本剛睡前將堂本光一留給自己的信認真讀了一遍，之前才看到開頭寫著他要離開的句子就失控，沒有機會好好看完信件；信紙有好幾張，幾乎在寫他的心情，且沒有任何責怪堂本剛的字句。

信件最後寫著堂本光一在東京的住處地址，告訴堂本剛只要他想他了，隨時可以到東京找他，依舊像他從來不曾離開過他那樣…

「連堂本的姓氏都不要了是吧...」看著屬名只寫著光一兩字，堂本剛更加憤怒。

讀完信件後把信紙摺好，在翻過信紙時發現最後一張背後似乎有鉛筆寫過又被擦掉的痕跡，堂本剛慶幸幸好是點著床頭燈看，不然可能就忽略了。

【逢いたい逢えない想いだけ残して  
傷ついたその羽根を癒せるのは僕じゃない  
優しく見つめる先に何が映っている？】

擦掉的字跡在鉛筆的塗抹下反白浮出，堂本剛一字一字唸著，突然覺得喘不過氣，好像看見小時後自己摘了一朵花獻給憂容滿面的母親，卻被母親嘲諷般丟棄。

被丟棄的從來不是花朵或是其他東西，而是一顆真心。  
\--  
窩在書房裡將拍攝的照片用心修改後印出，仔細的把照片放入寫好地址跟貼好郵票的信封中，最後用蠟封封起。

這漫長枯燥的過程，堂本剛用來回想堂本光一在信件中敘述的心情，試著了解他的感情。

母親過世後，宅邸裡就剩下他們倆，度過了與以往歲月相同的大三。升上大四後堂本光一在理科方面的表現越來越亮眼，不少教授想把他介紹到更好的學校去進修，甚至招攬至自己門下的也有。

但堂本光一總是笑笑的說沒有胸懷大志，只想要好好待在堂本家。

大部分老師聽到這回覆便會摸摸鼻子不再打主意，畢竟堂本家的家世就擺在那裡，即使是養子肯定也是比一般人過的養尊處優，根本不需要出來拋頭露面。

只有長瀨，同樣是大家族的接班人，卻叛逆的要做自己，還不只一次勸過堂本光一應該試著追求自己的興趣，以及不該再過度寵溺堂本剛。

『小光，小剛都幾歲的人了，難道還不能自己好好吃飯嗎？』

第N次被堂本光一拒絕一同參加聯誼的長瀨十分不解，即使兄弟感情再好，有必要做到每天回家陪吃晚餐嗎。

『長瀨，剛的個性你也不是不了解啊，』堂本光一在說起堂本剛總是笑笑的，語氣裡只有寵溺，從來沒有苛責『美術系的作業多，如果我不勸他吃飯，他會忘了要吃飯的。』 

說到這邊長瀨只能選擇放棄，畢竟堂本剛的個性他是了解的，在他們幾個世家裡是出了名的執拗。

『長瀨，我勸你不要想介入他們兄弟之間的事情。』岡田偶爾也會跟他們一起，通常都是堂本剛沒空，不然岡田基本上都是跟在堂本剛身邊比較多。

雖然岡田很同情堂本光一的遭遇，但他跟長瀨是外人，別人的家務事最好不要隨便置啄。顯然長瀨到最後都沒有理解岡田的暗示，不然也不會搞出鼓勵堂本光一離開宅邸去東京追求理想這件事。

『但小光總不可能一輩子跟著小剛吧！』見堂本光一收拾好書包要離開，長瀨不死心的想再努力一下。

『為什麼不可能呢。』這句話堂本光一說得有點輕。

『小剛是堂本家的接班人，遲早都得結婚的啊！』這是理所當然的事情，每個階班人從小就知道的事情。

岡田臉色有些異樣，試著給長瀨打暗號失敗。

『喔，那我不結婚就好了。』說完對著長瀨和岡田笑了下，便頭也不回的走了。

是啊，接班人遲早都得結婚的，那身為養子的他，最後又該何去何從…  
\--  
今天是堂本光一進入大手公司工作滿一個月，部門同事替新人們辦了個小型的迎新會，酒酣耳熱後大家開始聊起比較私人的事情。

「光一君，如果工作上有任何問題隨時歡迎來問我喔～」部門的女前輩不知道何時拿著酒座位換到自己身邊。

「謝謝前輩。」堂本光一禮貌性舉杯抿了一小口。

「菜菜子～不可以對新人出手啦～」說話的是已經喝的半茫的男前輩，坐在他們對面扯開嗓門喊著「妳忘了公司最忌諱辦公室戀情嗎～」

「你在胡說什麼～我只是站在前輩的立場，對每個新人都是這個態度的～」菜菜子臉上沒有任何不悅，笑著回應。而堂本光一瞥見她放在榻榻米上的手指正抓著發白。

「欸…你們有聽說業務部的那個下場嗎？」

突然距離比較遠的同事們開始竊竊私語，他們正談論著半個月前發生的事情，當時堂本光一才進入公司，不太清楚席捲公司上下的八卦內容。只有隱約知道似乎是有辦公室戀情的發生，最後男女都在公司待不下去離職了。

「兩人不是都離職了嗎？」

「聽說是女方想分手，男方便把交往的照片誤寄到上司的信箱裡...」

一時酒席間喧嘩聲量變小，大家都豎起耳朵仔細聽著。

「他不知道公司最忌諱辦公室戀情嗎？」

「可能想藉此讓女方無法待下去吧！」

「沒想到女方把男方之前枕營業客戶的證據也寄給了上司～」

哇──這是什麼展開！難怪男方能蟬連業務部業績前三名的優秀員工。

「最後就兩個人都捲鋪蓋走人囉～公司最忌諱私德不佳的員工了，即使工作能力再強，私德不行就不行。」

眾人在知曉詳細內容後又繼續喝起酒，把這當作茶餘飯後的辦公室八卦過去了。

迎新會結束後慣例會有二次會跟三次會，做為新人的堂本光一按理來說是無法避免要參加完全程，不過帶他的前輩在發現他酒喝多後有些蒼白的臉便執意替他叫了計程車要他好好休息。

在跟大家道歉後坐上車的堂本光一緊緊皺著眉頭，以往喝酒都是有節制的，今晚聚會向前輩們輪番敬酒使他沒什麼進食的胃有些不舒服，同時還要不著痕跡拉開那些不懷好意試圖黏上來的同事間距離，想到菜菜子前輩後來從外頭回到席間時身上噴灑的香水味，堂本光一胃部糾結很是反胃。

「不好意思，前面停車就可以了，謝謝。」

在距離住處還有幾分鐘路程的街頭，堂本光一付了錢打算慢慢走回去讓自己清醒點。在夜風吹撫中，不舒服的感覺被緩解了許多。

他想起了第一次喝酒的情形，是他成年後被長瀨硬是拉去酒吧喝酒，那天晚上長瀨抱著自己哭訴著失戀的痛。席間堂本光一很不安，因為手機不時傳來堂本剛發送的訊息，問他人在哪裡？怎麼還不回家？

『誰啊這麼煩！』

見堂本光一時不時拿出手機看查回覆，長瀨酒氣上來不高興的奪過往後面的牆丟擲，零件破碎散落的聲音自堂本光一身後響起，雖然生氣但他更擔心堂本剛沒收到自己回覆時的焦慮情緒。

『我要回去了，長瀨，你也請司機來接你吧。』

對酒保示意要結帳，堂本光一看了帳單一眼，從錢包裡拿出現金。  
那些錢是他替老師們兼差工作賺的錢，即使堂本家供他吃穿，但實際上堂本光一手上並沒有多餘的金錢可以花用，有也是節日收到為數不多的贈與，之後都花在給堂本剛買好吃好玩的了。

『長瀨、長瀨？』

當他付完錢發現倒在吧檯上已經睡著的長瀨，怎麼推跟打都叫不醒酒醉的人。撿起地上散落的手機零件，堂本光一試圖拼裝回去，看還能不能用手機撥打電話聯絡堂本剛。

『尼桑為什麼關機。』

正當堂本光一埋頭於拼裝手機，一道熟悉的嗓音在身旁響起，頓時內心鬆了口氣。

『手機被扔壞了…』

轉身便看見堂本剛雙臂環著胸口、張著大大的圓眼瞪著自己，堂本光一無奈的指著桌上拼裝到一半的手機，聽見堂本剛不悅嘖了聲，將桌上的手機與零件掃入紙袋中，抓著堂本光一的手便往外走。

『等等、等，長瀨、』

『隨便他，死不了的。』堂本光一不知道也是合理，但堂本剛不可能不知道，通常家族的人都會安排人員在周邊，尤其是在知道要去聲色場所後，肯定會安排人手在附近以防萬一。

酒吧門口停著堂本家的車，司機畢恭畢敬等候著看見兩人走出來後馬上開門。

堂本剛一個用力便把堂本光一甩入車內，接著上車。

回到宅邸後不知道堂本剛從哪裡找來那麼多酒，堂本光一被逼著一杯接著一杯喝下不同品種的酒類，啤酒、紅酒、白酒、香檳，甚至少數幾次看過堂本先生在餐桌上飲用的紹興酒。

『剛…我真的…喝不了了…』

被酒精催化漲紅的臉，皺著眉毛、嘟起小嘴，搖搖晃晃的對著坐在身邊的堂本剛低聲肯求。

『尼桑去酒吧不就是為了喝酒嗎？』拿出日本酒緩緩倒入桌上空杯，將酒杯拿起塞到堂本光一手中『還是吱呦的酒比不上酒吧廉價的酒呢…』 

見堂本剛有些委屈的神情，堂本光一知道怎麼解釋都沒有用的，眼下當務之急是如何把人哄好。

『我以後、不會再、跟長瀨喝酒了…』打著酒嗝斷斷續續把話說完。

『我怎麼敢介入光一交友呢？』舉著酒杯的手沒有放下。

『剛、沒有介入、是我不跟他們玩！』趕緊接過酒杯，將日本酒猛得往嘴裡送。

『剛…別難過了…』一口灌完酒後，堂本光一放下酒杯握住堂本剛放在膝蓋上握拳的手，將手攤開放在自己熱辣的臉頰上『剛難過，我就傷心…對不起嘛…』  
  
後來發生的事情堂本光一不記得了，隔天醒來赤裸著身體還痠痛，看了下時間已經是堂本剛去上課的時間點。拖著疲憊不堪的身體和宿醉往浴室去，從鏡子反射中瞧見肌膚上烙下大小不一的吻痕、以及牙印。清洗時發現後穴並沒有殘留的體液，但穴口的腫脹是有的，證明了昨晚堂本剛肯定有上自己。

邊擦拭著頭髮走出浴室後才在房裡的垃圾桶裡發現用過的保險套。想到平時任性跋扈慣的堂本剛，竟然會對酒醉得自己溫柔以待，堂本光一突然有些感動。

直到很久以後堂本光一才從長瀨酒後吐真言裡得知，隔天堂本剛去找了長瀨冷嘲熱諷了一番，甚至把長瀨幾個小辮子透露給了長瀨的家長，讓長瀨好陣子只能乖乖上下學。

以及那天堂本剛回家後把那間酒吧的照片攤給他看，是一片狼藉的慘狀。

『誰也不能…不、是什麼也不能傷害我的尼桑喔。』

堂本剛笑著把含在嘴裡的棒棒糖取出塞入他嘴裡，竟然是檸檬味的，好酸。  
\--  
在月光下散步回家的人半路上便解開緊箍的領帶，手拿著公事包與西裝外套，兩步併一步哼著小調踩上階梯，進入家門後檢查郵箱信件已經是每天例行公事了。

「唔…」除了幾封銀行、保險的信件外還有一些色情廣告卡，正當堂本光一要把無用的信件丟到垃圾桶時，一張純白的信封滑落地面。

堂本光一將其他信件先擱著，蹲下拾起信封的瞬間瞳孔一縮，上面龍飛鳳舞的字跡只能是堂本剛的，顫抖著手將信封拾起，翻到後面看見火紅的蠟封上大大的字母T。

「呼…沒事…不要慌…」

那刺眼的蠟封使堂本光一眼前閃過透過螢幕看著低溫蠟燭滴在自己身上的畫面，與其說燙、不如說嚇到的程度比較大，突如其來的被堂本剛用低溫蠟燭滴在挺立的乳尖與囊袋上，被矇著眼的堂本光一當時受到不小驚嚇，還差點失禁高潮。

「冷靜點...」不停催眠著自己，也許只是堂本剛寄來的家書，文科生的浪漫。

「啊──嗚！」

當堂本光一深呼口氣將信封裡的內容物拿出來時，他不禁尖叫出聲，趕緊用拳頭塞住因震驚而張大的嘴，把所有吶喊硬生生吞下。

他不敢相信堂本剛給自己寄了這些東西來。

慌亂的在套房裡來回踱步，顫抖的雙手捂著臉，不時發出悲鳴。

「怎麼會…」

實在沒有勇氣去面對，但堂本光一知道，堂本剛會這麼做肯定有他的用意，如果不去理會，下場只會更慘。

從西裝外套裡拿出抽剩的半包菸，這是來東京工作後養成的習慣，無論是熬夜趕工提神或是與前輩的交際，甚至需要冷靜時，抽根菸是最快的方式。

「呼......」

最後一口菸抽完，堂本光一覺得冷靜多了，把菸屁股丟在菸灰缸裡，走向被丟在玄關的內容物，再次拿起逼自己仔細查看。

內容物是幾張照片，依稀看得出是少年的身體，被解開剩下披掛在身上作用的校服被遮去學校名稱與校徽，敞開的部分展現赤裸著白皙肌膚上還有點點吻痕。從背景看來是在工具間，雙手被反綁著嘴巴也塞著布條，小臉側著還被稍長的頭髮遮蓋住大部分面積，看不清長相。  
另一張是被對著跪姿，可以清楚看見身後插著露出半截的按摩棒，臀部似乎是努力夾著不讓道具掉落，呈現出完美的臀部肌肉線條。

「... ...」

堂本光一用力咬著拳頭不讓自己叫出聲，他本來就知道堂本剛會紀錄過程，但他以為堂本剛不會用這些來傷害他。

還有一張是碩大性器插入自己的正面照，能從照片上反射的水光看出高舉的分身從鈴口流出的晶瑩；最後一張是半張臉部特寫，高挺的鼻尖有些泛紅、解開布條束縛的嘴角還有勒痕，小嘴微張含著白濁與紅艷的舌頭形成對比。

看過一次後堂本光一實在無法再直視這些照片，將照片反蓋在桌上，才看見堂本剛在照片後寫下的字句：

【愛你。】

【想把你關在櫃子裡。】

【上課時想著尼桑就在後方的櫃子裡。】

【高潮著，哪裡也無法去。】

這都是什麼東西。

掏出手機正好看見堂本剛傳來的訊息，打開寫著：

『收到信了嗎？每次看著高中的尼桑，總令我欲罷不能...』

遲疑著要怎麼回覆，是該質問還是該哀求，又傳來第二封訊息：

『尼桑怎能離開呢？吱呦好傷心...』

下決心要好好與堂本剛說道理，回覆才打到一半又傳來新的訊息：

『尼桑不是說一輩子不離開的嗎？說謊的人，得付出代價。』

喀噹一聲，堂本光一連握住手機的力氣都沒有，任由手機摔落桌下砸到自己的腳也不覺得痛。

而手機螢幕上持續傳來新訊息，這早就該想到的，離開後整整一個月都沒有收到堂本剛的消息，就該想到，他肯定不會放過自己。  
\--  
直到牆上的電子鐘傳出短促的提示聲，堂本光一這才回過神，已經午夜十二點了。

酒醒了大半，身上的酒氣味與席間沾染的食物味道、香水味道等，突然一鼓作氣直衝他鼻腔，使他忍不住皺眉，使勁把因冒冷汗而黏在身上衣物脫去。  
抱著脫下的衣服丟到洗衣籃裡，便走進浴室準備沖澡，彷彿把身上的黏膩沖洗乾淨就能把剛才發生的驚嚇情緒一同洗去。

用海綿搓揉著沐浴精產生大量泡沫，先從兩手開始清洗，突然堂本光一瞪大漆黑的雙眸，好像看到白皙的肌膚上浮現出吻痕與齒痕，趕緊用海綿不斷來回搓洗，卻只將白皙的肌膚越搓越紅。

「這樣明天怎麼上班...」

急切的喃喃自語，語氣裡滿是焦灼，他站到鏡子前方仔細端詳脖頸間的肌膚，果然也是被烙印著紅痕，胸膛與鎖骨則有深淺不一的齒痕，還有腹部到恥骨也是密密麻麻的愛痕。

「嗚──哈－」觸碰到性器時突然倒抽一口氣，一股酥麻的快感突然湧向下腹，性器快速充血硬起。

「不、不行...」

被教育成沒有堂本剛的允許是不能觸碰自己下體的堂本光一，腰一軟坐在浴缸邊緣喘氣，蓮蓬頭不停灑落的水珠淋在他身上，浴室的熱氣使他有些喘不過氣，思考越來越緩慢。

「就一下下...一下下就好...」

不知道在對誰懇求著，一手捂著漲紅的臉、另隻手慢慢順著身體曲線往下觸碰。

「不、剛會生氣的！」

在手快要觸碰到分身時又縮回去。他想到有一次偷偷自慰被發現，堂本剛生氣的懲罰自己，就是用蠟燭滴的那次，高舉的分身鈴口被滴蠟封住，不能射精的堂本光一整晚被情慾折磨，最後清掉滴蠟後濃稠的白濁噴出，不停釋放著像是沒完沒了。身體完全放鬆後便從鈴口冒出黃色液體，這是他最不想回憶的場景之一。

「不...剛現在不在這裡...沒關係的...」

越是回想下身越發難受，連身後都開始反射性收縮。在一陣天人交戰後，堂本光一毅然決然關掉水源，用毛巾胡亂擦拭身體後披在頭頂走出浴室。

「啊......哈...哈...」

太久沒有觸碰下身，每次套弄都像當年第一次自慰一樣，有些笨拙的手技跟找不到真正敏感的地方，沒幾分鐘就有些手酸不盡興。

堂本光一委屈的垂下眼，他想起堂本剛即使再怎麼發狠，也會好好照料安撫自己的分身，於是閉上眼睛回憶著堂本剛的手法，模仿著再次撫摸起自己。

「嗯哼......啊───」

只有撫弄分身是不夠的，習慣身後也被進入的身體自然越發空虛，堂本光一從櫃子裡拿出少數從宅邸帶出的東西，其中一項便是到目前為止還沒拿出來用過、仿堂本剛尺寸翻模的性器道具。  
他上身趴在桌上，跪著的雙腿往兩側打開，將淋滿潤滑液的道具放在臀辦間來回抽插，邊撫摸著分身刺激。  
後穴因不時被道具前端頂弄著而收縮頻率越來越高，似乎在叫囂著想快點被填滿。

堂本光一放下道具把手指也沾滿潤滑液，放入後穴中開始擴張。

「嗚...嗯...」

嗓音裡帶著委屈顫抖，顧著擴張後穴而忽略前方腫脹的分身很難受，但伸手套弄又換抵在桌面上的乳尖想被照料。

只有兩隻手的堂本光一根本無法滿足身上被開發過的敏感帶同時叫囂，只能加速擴張動作，確定能放入三根手指後便匆匆抽出手指，把道具固定在桌面上，爬上桌子、兩手撥開臀辦使後穴對準道具緩緩坐下。

「啊──哈啊───」

被道具緩慢撐開許久沒有被進入的甬道使堂本光一發出悠長的嘆息喘叫聲。道具前端碾摩過前列腺時身體顫抖了一下，分身冒出更多晶瑩；被填滿的甬道收縮著邀請道具更加深入，當坐到底後剛好可以抵著深處的柔嫩。

「吱呦......吱呦......」

被情潮覆蓋的小臉滿是幾近癡迷的神情，張著嘴喊著堂本剛的小名，不時舔弄唇瓣想像堂本剛正吸吮著他的小嘴，雙手揉捏著胸前的乳尖，又是搓揉又是用指甲搔刮，最後還輕扯了起來。

「哈啊...吱呦...再快點...」

加快腰部擺動，最開始的律動已經滿足不了被開發過的身體，當習慣道具尺寸後便開始想要更多刺激。

只有自己的性愛充其量只能說是安慰，堂本光一眼角閃現淚花，咬著下唇翻開放在桌上的照片，找到拍攝性器進入自己的那張，漆黑的雙眸一瞬也不瞬的盯著。  
回想起那張照片是在放學後堂本剛打開工具間，將已經高潮過幾次的自己變換著姿勢拍攝，最後脫下褲子掏出腫脹的碩大，拔出按摩棒後直接捅進去。

「啊啊啊───吱呦───」

邊想著那時的力道邊用力坐下又幾乎完全抽離，一隻手握住分身加速套弄，沒幾次便收縮著甬道達到高潮，從分身釋放出囤積多天的白濁。

結束後堂本光一撐著身體緩慢將道具從體內拉出，腰痠軟差點撐不起身體，爬下桌面後清理完再走進浴室，把浴缸放滿水讓自己泡進去。

「......」

泡澡使他身體放鬆，盯著水面上晃動的倒影，漸漸退去情慾紅潮的小臉和咬腫的雙唇，他深深閉上眼睛讓自己沉入水中。

好累，該怎麼辦...  
\--  
「光一君，有您的信件喔～」部門統一收發信件的工讀生拿著一沓信開始分發。

「您怎麼了？」

走近堂本光一辦公桌看到緊緊抿著唇的人臉色有些蒼白，工讀生把信放在他桌上好意關心多問了句。

「沒、沒事，看報表有些頭暈而已。」趕緊回覆一個稱不上好看的微笑，虛弱的回應。

「啊～那麻煩您這邊簽名一下。」指著表單上的空白處，除了信件外還有一些其他部門的用品，需要堂本光一簽名表示收到。

「謝謝。」穩重清晰的簽名可以看出人的個性，在剛入社時部長看到堂本光一的字跡時曾這麼說過，還誇獎了他一番。

堂本光一檢查了下信件，都是公事上往來的以及合作廠商寄來的，沒有私人信件，這才稍微平靜情緒，把注意力轉回電腦螢幕上。

午間休息時間有一個半小時，最近堂本光一會避開同事的邀約，獨自留在公司的會議室裡吃著早上經過便利商店買的御飯糰或三明治，胃不好的人卻喜歡喝可樂這類飲料，加上在公司一天兩三杯咖啡，這陣子腸胃更加脆弱。

「嗚...」

無人的廁所最後的隔間裡傳來隱忍的悶哼，即便有人這時進來也只會以為是有人不舒服，不會有人想到隔間裡可能發生其他事情。

堂本光一大汗淋漓半蹲在狹小空間裡，全身赤裸的他滿臉漲紅、嘴裡塞著手帕抑止聲音溢出，廁所裡的磁磚牆上固定著道具，正被他結實的臀部一點一點吞噬，每次抽插都能看到有些水光銀絲，不能盡興大開大合抽插的人將臉埋在抵住隔板的手臂裡，另隻手加快套弄分身的速度，必要時用指甲搔刮敏感的鈴口增加刺激，快要釋放時把塞在嘴裡的手帕取出覆蓋在分身上，感受一股強勁力道噴出。

「哈啊...哈......」

艱難的狀況下稍微解除身體的渴求，堂本光一拿起放在水箱上包包裡的毛巾，把身上冒出的汗擦拭乾淨，再把脫下折好的襯衫跟西裝褲等依序穿回，道具用清潔用品清理後放回黑色盒內收起，確認沒有遺漏任何東西後沖水、隔間裡散發出芬香劑的廉價香味，打開門走出隔間。

「唉──」

沖洗手時看著鏡中得自己，即使別人看不出異狀，但堂本光一卻總覺得其他人肯定發現了什麼。尤其走回位置上休息時經過前輩坐位總會被她含笑的眼睛盯著，是不是臉上的紅暈還沒退散被發現了？  
以及頭髮微濕的狀態，用毛巾擦拭過也無法快速全乾，同事不只一次詢問過自己怎麼滿頭大汗，然而看他們在抽菸時目光朝著自己不知道說著什麼，是在討論私下的八卦嗎？

關上水龍頭走出廁所，還有半小時的休息時間，堂本光一決定抽根菸喘口氣。  
\--  
今天信箱裡又躺著白色信封了。  
根據堂本光一的紀錄，一星期一封，已經過一個月了，這是第五封信件。

「咦？」

摸著信封有些單薄，好像有些不對勁，撕開蠟封從信封裡倒出一小片儲存裝置，堂本光一原本遲疑的態度消失殆盡，恐懼從心底像藤蔓般擴散蔓延，直到整顆心臟被狠狠揪住。

與收到照片不同，照片是可以馬上知道內容物的，但儲存裝置並不是；在開起電腦插入儲存裝置這過程中，堂本光一設想了許多可能性，也許是大量的照片按照日期排列、或是根據玩法分門別類，但也可能是影片。

「......」

想到影片堂本光一握住滑鼠的手止不住顫抖，連口水都有些難吞嚥。電腦畫面上顯示可以打開儲存裝置，點開後只有一個文件夾，且容量不大。

「還能怎麼樣呢...」自嘲的說了句便點開，反正都是自願的，他沒有反駁的餘地。

縮圖是暗紅色的場景，影片總長十秒鐘，比意料的還要短。  
在點下撥放前堂本光一感覺到下身有抬頭的趨勢。

如果說收到信封的時候血液都充向腦袋，那現在點開影片前血液肯定朝向分身流竄。

『愛你。  
無論是青澀的光一、逐漸習慣的光一、或是熟練的光一，都是我的。  
每次都捨不得離開的愛。』

堂本剛的聲音在影片第三秒鐘突然傳出，許久沒聽見的輕柔嗓音鑽入耳中令堂本光一渾身哆索，分身倏然硬起、身後無法抑制的不停收縮，感覺此時的甬道內狀況就跟影片上的那樣，無可自拔的迷戀侵入的異物而收縮。

套房裡55吋液晶電視播放著收到的十秒影片，不停的輪播著，畫質相當清晰，甬道內的皺摺和細微抽蓄都能完美展示，環繞音響此時達到最佳作用，感覺堂本剛的聲音就在耳邊般，像過往那樣在耳邊低喃。

堂本光一將床搖的嘎嘎作響，他大致記得每個畫面是在什麼樣的情況下拍攝的。最開始的畫面是跪在地上替堂本剛口的時候，那是堂本剛第一次拿出鑲著內窺鏡的水晶道具給自己，也是自己初次嘗到後穴抽插高潮的美好。  
再來是在宅邸花園裡野餐的時候，堂本剛心血來潮想在家裡野餐，待傭人把餐點擺設在餐墊上後便差他們離開，拿出素描本看著堂本光一。堂本光一想到之前他提過裸體盛，為了討好他便脫去衣物將躺在餐墊上把食物往身上擺好。後來已經不知道堂本剛是在吃食物還是在吃自己，只知道那時候開始，他越來越了解該怎麼去實踐討好堂本剛這件事，包括主動要求堂本剛拍攝甬道內狀況這件事。

「啊啊───嗯哈───」

身後用碩大的道具塞的滿滿的，前面分身套上了自動的飛機杯，這是今天才到貨的商品，既可以算是沒有打破不能自己撫弄分身的規定，又可以感受分身被套弄的快感，空出來的雙手可以更恣意撫摸身上其他敏感點，除了紅腫的乳尖外，堂本光一也模仿起堂本剛愛撫耳朵的手法，不時用食指探入狹小的耳洞，彷彿被抽插般。  
更多的快感不停累積著，漆黑的雙眼從失焦到緊盯著畫面，浮上水氣後的雙眼顯出更多化不開的情慾，他將三隻手指放入不停呻吟的口中，舌頭靈活的纏上節骨分明的手指。

「嗚嗯......嗯哼......」

手指感受著舌頭的挑逗愛撫，好像能體會堂本剛被自己口時流露出失神表情的原因了；手指惡意的往喉嚨深處戳刺，突如其來的刺激使喉頭反射性緊縮，身後更加縮緊。

「嗯哼──嗯哼－」

再幾次的刺激下堂本光一達到了高潮，僅僅是想像手指像堂本剛那樣抽插自己嘴部就能高潮。

吐出手指時不少銀絲牽連著，任由多餘的津液從嘴角流淌至勃頸和胸膛。

將用在身上的道具一一收拾，癱倒在床鋪上的人卷縮起來、雙腿緊緊夾著前幾天逛街時買下的貓玩偶，是寂寞嗎？不是吧...

是想被那人碰觸了。

想被他緊緊摟抱著，即使窒息也沒有關係，至少窒息前鼻腔裡會充斥著他的味道，而不是像現在，清冷的空氣裡除了自己淫瀰的體味外，什麼也沒有。  
\--  
最近堂本光一的黑眼圈越來越明顯，除了工作量變大需要加班趕工外，回到家的他總急迫的釋放自己以獲得情慾上的平靜。

堂本剛依舊每周寄給他影片，到了第三周寄來的影片到達30秒，是在教室自瀆的畫面，沒有聲音、也沒拍到臉，看來是故意把臉部避開了，但有拍到校徽。

「欸，你們有沒有看到昨晚的娛樂新聞？」

今天部門一同叫了外賣在會議室裡用餐，聽說是公司附近有名的中華餐廳，堂本光一點了麻婆豆腐丼，太清淡的食物也勾不太起他的食慾。

「妳是說小泉桑與前男友哪條新聞嗎！」

「看了、看了，沒想到打著清純女演員的名號，私下竟然那麼誇張～」

「我這裡有朋友找到全套照片，怎麼樣～」

「欸～好噁心喔～哈哈哈～」

幾名同事圍在一起討論著昨晚的新聞，堂本光一有些茫然，是發生了什麼事情嗎？

「光一君，你要不要照片啊～」

「喂！人家光一君才不像你們那麼噁心呢～」

男同事拿著手機往堂本光一的方向走，幾位女同事打趣的嘴巴上抱怨著，卻都私下接收了男同事傳送的全套照片。

「什麼照片？」

待男同事彎下腰把手機畫面遞給堂本光一，看到螢幕畫面時堂本光一有些愣住，不就是男女朋友親密時的照片嗎，有值得被大家討論成這樣嗎？

「喂～嚇到光一君了啦！」那位明顯對自己有好感的女前輩笑著拿走男同事的手機，還一臉嫌棄的把手機丟回男同事手上，再端著外食盒對著光一說：「光一君要不要來點宮保雞丁？這間餐廳的宮保雞丁很好吃喔！」 

「謝謝前輩...那我就吃一點...」見其他同事悻悻然的樣子，堂本光一只好挟了塊宮保雞丁到碗裡，試著不讓氣氛再遭下去。

沒多久會議室裡大家開始聊起別的話題，趁這空檔堂本光一打開手機找到新聞偷偷閱讀底下的評論。

一堆匿名的帳號留言寫著：  
【太噁心了！螢幕上清純的模樣原來都是假的！】

【果然越是清純私下越淫蕩。】

【之前還很喜歡她演的戲劇，現在想起來只有噁心。】

【到底是以什麼樣的心情拍攝這樣淫亂的照片？沒腦子嗎？】

【呵呵呵～如果她男友不要，我可以喔 (心)】

【該不會真的是一路睡上來的吧(針對之前周刊爆料陪睡事件)，有沒有八卦？】

才看沒幾則堂本光一就能透過螢幕感受到滿滿的惡意，背後出了一身冷汗，臉上的血色退盡顯的蒼白無力。

「光一君你還好嗎？」女前輩始終都偷偷觀察著堂本光一，看他臉色越來越差，忍不住出聲詢問。

「嗯還好，」被突然叫到名字使握著餐具的手抖了下，差點把餐具弄掉在地上「麻婆豆腐有點辣，有些吃不太下...」

「喔...他們家的麻婆豆腐的確有些辣，要喝點茶嗎？」

「不麻煩了前輩了，謝謝，」見女前輩要起身拿瓶裝綠茶給自己，堂本光一率先制止，又趕緊接著說：「我出去一下，不好意思。」 

雙手合十表示歉意，堂本光一拎著吃剩的飯盒丟到垃圾桶後，便躲到慣用的廁所隔間裡。

這次他沒有做平常會做的事情，只是把馬桶蓋闔上坐在上面，將臉埋在手掌心內，任由眼角留出的晶瑩在臉上奔騰。

為什麼相愛的兩人在親密時拍攝照片就是淫亂？  
為什麼私下的照片被惡意曝光後，最受傷的當事者需要受到指摘？

他記得小泉桑上個月的戲劇才剛破收視紀錄，報紙還肯定過她精湛扣人心弦的演寄，現在卻因為親密照流出，便將她批評得一無是處，詆毀她的品性外還順便抹黑了把她的努力，更忽視她的能力。

「嗚......」

堂本光一覺得呼吸有些困難，忍不住張開嘴大口呼吸，胸腔裡湧起的恐懼像藤蔓般纏著他還不夠，現在那些恐懼的藤蔓還猛力將他往黑暗的深淵跩。

會議室裡同事的訕笑言論彷彿在說自己，他們是不是私下也是這樣說自己淫蕩？  
難怪有時後合作廠商來談公事時也是用帶著情慾的眼神打量自己...他們是不是也聽說了什麼？

不、不是的，那些照片跟影片應該沒有流露出去，不要自己嚇自己！

好不容易穩定情緒後，堂本光一推開廁所門走出去，被剛好進來廁所的同事遇到。

「光一，還好吧？」對方用力拍他的肩膀，被嚇到的堂本光一轉頭瞬間臉上露出兇狠神情「哇...抱歉抱歉...」 

「啊...不好意思，我剛走神你這麼一拍嚇到我了。」

洗手的同時趕緊跟同事道歉，捧著冷水潑到臉上，使自己看起來像往常平靜。

「是我不好，看你這陣子腸胃好像常不舒服，待會拿個胃藥給你啊～」

在堂本光一離開洗手間前同事在後方說著。  
\--  
「唷～小光好久不見～」

抵達約定的居酒屋，這兩天長瀨正好到東京出差，便約了堂本光一以及也在東京工作的佐藤同學聚聚。  
長瀨依舊熱情不變，佐藤同學看上去比學生時代精緻多了，三人首先點了生啤寒暄彼此近況。

「所以小光還是單身嗎？」瞬間喝完一杯生啤的長瀨直奔主題。

「才進公司沒多久，想以事業為重。」生啤的清涼舒解不少身體的熱度。

「光一君從以前就這樣呢～如果要聯誼的話告訴我，我們公司不少美女喔！」佐藤同學的生啤沒有喝多少，笑笑的推薦自家女同事們。

「對了小光，最近小剛有跟你聯絡嗎？」聽到長瀨提到堂本剛的時候堂本光一心臟還是漏跳了一拍。

「沒有呢，估計在家忙著吧。」

「欸～那他還跟我要了你公司名稱跟地址...」

剛他...要了我公司名稱和地址...

沒聽見長瀨抱怨了什麼內容，但這句話一直迴盪在堂本光一腦海裡，原來堂本剛知道自己上班的地點...那為什麼現在還是相安無事？

「喂！小光，發什麼呆呢？」一隻大手在眼前晃了晃，堂本光一趕緊回過神來。

「最近工作量有些大，可能太累了走神了...不好意思啊長瀨～」幸好長瀨神經比較大條，沒看出強裝著笑容的堂本光一哪裡不對勁。

「對了，你們有看到小泉桑的新聞嗎？」

「欸～沒想到光一君會對娛樂新聞有興趣啊！」佐藤同學語氣有些調侃。

「中午部門同事們剛好提起...」的確，堂本光一對這類新聞根本沒有興趣。

「小光，我這裡有全套照片，待會發給你啊！」長瀨緊緊摟住堂本光一肩膀，露出不懷好意的笑容。

「欸，不是，我就想問你們是怎麼看待這件事情的。」有些用力把喝起第三杯生啤的長瀨從身上扒開，堂本光一小心翼翼進入正題。

「在我看來，人食色性也～」長瀨拿起桌上的串燒大口吃起，又配了口啤酒「但如果我女友之前拍過這類的照片，抱歉，OUT！」 

「咦？為什麼？」堂本光一瞪大眼睛看著長瀨，嘴角上掛著勉強的笑意，他想讓自己看起來像是對這八卦有興趣般。

「什麼為什麼，誰能接受自己另一半之前拍過這樣的照片？而且很多尺度超誇張的，待會發給你看看就知道了。」

「光一君怎麼看呢？」佐藤同學富饒興味的透過酒杯邊緣看向堂本光一。

「我先問妳們的，當然得等妳們先回答才能說。」有這麼瞬間堂本光一覺得佐藤同學是不是看出了端倪，但又覺得不可能。

「嗯～如果女主角是我的話，可能會去死吧～」說完便逕自笑了起來。

堂本光一覺得肯定是他的臉掩飾不住了，因為佐藤同學突然停下笑聲，認真的看著他說：「開玩笑的拉，光一君別那麼嚴肅。」 

「不...我只是被妳的回答嚇到了...」會選擇去死...這麼嚴重嗎？

「雖然不會到真的去死，但往後的人生也跟死了沒兩樣吧，」佐藤同學喝了口酒看見長瀨對自己伸過來的酒杯，便趕緊碰杯「不會有人真心愛這樣的人啦，沒有人愛的人生，不就跟死了沒兩樣。」 

「也是呢...不會有人真的愛這樣的人吧...」

纏繞在心臟上的藤蔓將緊抓著一點支撐物的人狠狠往下拉，堂本光一再也聽不見也看不到周遭其他事物，唯一能感受到的是完全的冰冷與絕對的黑暗。

然後腦海裡浮現出堂本剛望著他的笑臉，以及那軟糯的嗓音對他說著：「愛你。」  
\--   
該來的總是會來。

辦公桌上堆滿的資料文件因地震灑落一地，其中也包含了早上從工讀生手中接過的純白信封，堂本剛還是把信寄到公司了。

「我自己收拾就可以了，不麻煩前輩。」

堂本光一彎著腰快速撿起散落各處的紙張，內心焦慮的找著埋沒在紙堆裡的信封，他才打開蠟封看見裡頭有三張照片而已，就被部長喊去詢問工作上的問題，隨手塞在矮櫃裡，沒想到地震竟然把矮櫃也震倒了。

「咦？這照片是──」

「不、不要看！！」

全部門因為堂本光一驚慌失措的叫喊出聲愣住了，然而女前輩已經撿起和文件一同散落在地上的信封並打開，臉上滿是驚訝。

堂本光一感覺全身血液都凍結了，背後爬滿冷汗，下腹一陣緊縮。乾澀的唇瓣吐不出再多的音節，只能無助的蠕動著，絕望的用雙手摀住整張臉。

「光一君，這是你弟弟嗎？好可愛啊～」

欸？

部門收拾殘局的動作停下，大家好奇的聚集到女前輩身邊，看著她手上的照片。

「哇～光一君以前好清秀喔～」

「欸！光一君以前打過棒球啊！我也是棒球隊的，下次來場業餘棒球賽阿！」

有讚美的聲音也有欽佩的字句，從大家上揚的語氣裡堂本光一有些錯愕，趕緊走上前去把自己的東西拿回來。

「嗯...謝謝前輩幫我撿起來。」說完又埋頭把地上的資料逐一拾起，眾人也識相的散去，辦公室又恢復寧靜的辦公氣氛。

確定散落的文件資料都沒有缺件，才把信封裡的照片拿出來，總共有三張照片，一張是穿著青色制服的自己在教室打瞌睡被叫醒時拍下的，臉色很茫然；一張是球隊取得縣內比賽優勝的照片，跑回本壘的他與站在旁邊興奮跳起的隊友們；最重要的一張是他和堂本剛少數的合照，兩人在高中入學當天，堂本夫人拉著正要上車準備去學校的他們，要他們站在家門前的噴水池照相。

原本鼓譟的心跳聲終於和緩，在確定照片後也沒有寫什麼奇怪的字句，這才稍微放鬆靠躺在辦公椅上，才發現背後早已濕了一大片，襯衫整個黏在背上十分不愉快。

「光一君，今天上午不好意思...」傍晚部門的員工都離開的差不多了，堂本光一收拾著桌面也準備下班，女前輩這才晃到桌邊，用刻意放軟的嗓音道歉。

「前輩也是好心幫忙，是我不習慣照片被別人看到而已。」不，妳憑什麼撿起別人的東西後還擅自把裡面的東西拿出來，信封上明明寫著堂本光一四個字，而我還得為了被公開隱私這件事情向妳道歉，就為了職場諧和？

「雖然光一君不怪我，但我心裡過意不去，」女前輩臉頰有些發熱，低下頭稍做羞澀般「晚餐就讓我請光一君吧。」 

「今天可能沒辦法，我弟弟來東京了，說好陪他吃飯的。」

「這樣啊...那明晚呢？還是什麼時後有空？」

「我再跟前輩連絡吧，抱歉，我弟弟不喜歡等太久。」

堂本光一將文件資料收到公事包裡，沒給女前輩留下反應時間便離開部門。

要為這一連串的行為下註解的話，堂本光一會說自己是落荒而逃。  
從公司到地鐵站，坐上壅擠的電車那種被擠壓的窒息感，以及旁邊有時投過來不經意的眼光，都使他坐立難安。

好不容易回到家中，立刻打開筆記型電腦，寫好了離職信寄給部長。  
\--  
請辭一事變成部門最大的八卦，有人說是女前輩窮追不捨導致、也有人說他初上京調適不過壓力，而最接近真相的是有人說他其實是西邊堂本家族的接班人，被家中長輩抓回去準備繼承家業。

部長只有稍做挽留，見堂本光一心意已決便也不好多說什麼，只覺得惋惜。

租屋的套房收拾的跟來時一樣空蕩，該請人買取的家具都處理掉了，剩下的衣物只比來時多了幾套，收到的照片等放在堂本光一貼身的包包裡，與管理公司完成交接手續後，拎著小皮箱坐上租來的車往家鄉開去。

午後日本的天空轉陰暗，開到半途便下起了大雨，堂本光一只在休息站停靠買了杯咖啡後就繼續趕路。除了堂本剛跟理科外，他也很愛車、開快車。

「到了......」

將近午夜時分，車緩緩駛入生長二十多年的宅邸，花雕鐵門往兩側慢慢展開，輪胎在碎石子路上發出輾過碎石的悶聲，待車輛完全駛入家中後鐵門才逐漸關起。

拎著僅有的少量行李，走上階梯站在看似沉重的實心木大門前，堂本光一笑著把手放到感應處，亮綠燈、嗶一聲便打開了大門。

「光一少爺，您回來了。」管家站在大廳鞠躬等候著，彷彿知道今天堂本光一會回來那樣，不，更像是每天上下學回家的時候，管家總是站在大廳等著他們，就像他從來沒有離開過那樣。

「車幫我還了吧。」管家接過小皮箱跟車鑰匙後就退下。

回到家的感覺真好。

踩在柔軟的地毯上，堂本光一的步伐穩重沒有遲疑，順著蜿蜒的樓梯上了二樓，經過書房、畫室，手指尖摸著走廊的牆，果然凹陷的地方還是沒有補上，那是他跟堂本剛半夜在走廊上激烈擁吻時，不小心用手上拿著的酒瓶敲到的地方，小小剝落了一塊。

「我回來了，剛。」

撫摸著堂本剛房門，也是堂本光一的房間。

推開門後看見躺在床鋪上熟睡的臉龐，床這麼大依舊是只躺在習慣的右側，外面淅瀝大雨也無法打擾想睡覺的堂本剛，藉著房內微弱的夜燈光芒可以發現堂本剛眉頭微微蹙著，是做噩夢了嗎？

堂本光一蹲在床側端詳著，伸出食指卻不敢真的碰到堂本剛，在距離幾公分的位置描繪著他的五官，畫到鼻尖時還能感覺到溫熱的氣息，頓時內心踏實、一陣溫暖。

「光一...？」

不知道過了多久，堂本剛在睡夢中似乎聽見喘息聲，睜開沉重的眼皮對上床側姿勢始終沒變的堂本光一。

「剛，我回來了。」

被你注視的感覺真好，被你抱在懷裡的感覺真好，被你親吻髮稍的感覺真好。

「歡迎回家。」

你終於，回來了。

END


End file.
